Chaos Dawn
by firefox89
Summary: Set about three years after JP3. Most characters from the series will be in here. Isla Sorna is on the brink of distruction due to dinosaurs being found across the globe.
1. Chapter 1

The auditorium was filled with a lite buzz of sound. A heated debate raged on stage as the reporters watched, eagerly awaiting to discover which side would be victorious. The room was tense and stuffy, but no one would have been willing to leave at that moment.

The man on the left side of the stage stood patiently at his podium. His dark hair was short and combed neatly. His black suit was crisp, the white shirt beneath it immaculate, and his dull red tie hung straight. Sweat beaded on his forehead, but it was not only caused by the spotlights that illuminated the stage. No, the debate was not going as he hade planned, he was going to have to try harder. Slowly he grabbed the tall glass of water set before him, gingerly he drank. Why not draw it out, hasty actions only cause mistakes, he thought to himself. Returning the glass to its former position he cleared his throat and prepared to speak.

"I am saying that for the safety of not only our country but of the world, we must destroy Isla Sorna." The man's voice was strong, steady, and confident. He gave a smug smile to his opponent. The other man was older and was dressed more casually. Dr. Alan Grant waited only a brief moment before speaking.

"Thank you Mr. Dulain for your opinion, but again I assure you that it isn't necessary. Isla Sorna is under constant patrol by the Costa Rican Government and InGen's Conservation Task Force. Not to mention the security systems around the island. Nothing gets on or off that island without us knowing." Alan stood there unaffected by Dulain's resentful glare.

"Dr. Grant, please allow me to remind you that just a few years ago our military had to capture and destroy three pteranodon that escaped the island immediately after your own rescue. Or how about the crisis in San Diego? Obviously the security systems are flawed. Just as they were from the beginning when John Hammond started all of this. Your telling me that there are no errors in InGen's new systems? Then please explain to me about the incident in Costa Rica a year ago when a dinosaur carcass was discovered on the beach. Or how about the pictures of a velociraptor in South Africa?" Dulain stared at Alan defiantly, he hated the paleontologist.

"As to the carcass that was discovered, an examination found that the creature had been dead for over a month and before it washed away into the ocean. It died from lacerations that that were most likely induced by a raptor on the island. And for the pictures of a velociraptor, simply put, they are fake. It's called photo shop. The point is there has not been a breech on Isla Sorna since my own incident on the island. Dr. Sarah Malcolm and her team on InGen's Conservation Task Force have identified and tagged every dinosaur on the island. They are monitored around the clock. As I have said before, there is nothing to worry about."

The television was turned off leaving the room darker. Ian Malcolm sat in his chair facing the now black screen. Exhaustion plagued his features. He held a small square glass half filled with bourbon on the left arm of the recliner. The digital clock read 3:15 am. The shadows shifted in the doorway behind Ian. Sarah leaned against the wall a moment once she noticed her husband in the chair. She was barely visible because of the black night gown she wore blended into the darkness flawlessly. She stood there silently for a long moment before walking over to Ian.

She sat on the right arm rest and wrapped her arm around his neck. "You know that stuff will kill you." Sarah spoke softly in his ear playfully. "After everything we've been through this is the one thing I'm least worried about." Ian lifted the glass as he spoke, his voice was dull and lifeless as it was many nights when she found him like this. "Nightmares?" She asked, concern flooding her voice. He looked up into her eyes and she saw the horror and pain that filled them. He nodded. "Raptors..." He said taking a shaky breath. "Raptors chasing you and Kelly. I watched as they ran you down and I couldn't do anything to save you two..." He went silent as the visions replayed in his mind. Sarah quickly slid into his lap and embraced him in a loving hug. "It's okay now Ian. We're not in any danger anymore." She tried to comfort him. Then out of the darkness the phone rang startling both of them.

Sarah answered on the third ring. "Hello?" She said into the phone. "Oh Alan, no no it's fine. We were up anyway... What's that?... I see, yes I'll get him. Just hold on a moment." She carried the wireless phone with her to where Ian was. "Honey it's Alan, he says he's found out some information that we should know about." She settled back into his lap as he took the phone. "Alan, what is it? You didn't discover a new species in one of your dig sites did you?" Ian said with a laugh, his mood easing a bit. When Alan spoke his tone was serious and urgent. "Ian, Billy called me about an hour ago. He is still in Africa checking into the raptor stories... He says he's found and egg."

Billy Brennan looked at his watch, 12:20 pm. He knew he woke Alan being it was only 4:20 am in the states, but he knew Alan didn't mind after the information he was given. Billy stared at a large egg displayed on a table in the South African market. He had been traveling for days to find this place on just the rumor that someone was selling a dinosaur egg. What he found was worse, he knew this type of egg. It was from the same species of dinosaur that he tried to steal roughly three years ago on Isla Sorna. This was a velociraptor egg. The horrible realization hit him then. The pictures, the stories were all true. There were raptors in Africa, but how. He was torn from his thoughts when the shopkeeper returned with a man. The man surprised Billy, he was tan, not black like everyone else in this village.

"Hello sir, do you speak English?" Billy asked the newcomer. "Yes, names Taren." Taren's voice was thick and filled with the accent of a Spaniard. "Ah good, thank you Taren. Can you translate for me?" Billy asked relieved to find someone he could understand. Taren nodded his head in response. "Thank you. Can you tell her that I want to buy the egg." Billy watched as Taren spoke to the woman. She said something back but Billy couldn't make heads or tales of it. Taren turned back to Billy. "She says wants 1000 for it." Billy gawked a moment. He knew that InGen would return the money but he couldn't get over the large amount. Then he rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a wad of money. Currency from many countries were mixed together. Billy handed the woman the money which she took without a second glace. In a flash the money was hidden beneath her cloths. Billy pulled out another 500 dollars. "Tell her there is another 500 if she shows me where she got it." Taren translated to her with wide eyes. She nodded to Billy quickly, then Taren turned back to him. "You know you will need a translator to get very far out here." Billy knew Taren was right. He went back into his pocket and pulled out another 250 dollars and handed to Taren. "There will be more when we are done." Billy said. Taren nodded in agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun beat down on the South African land to such an extreme that Billy thought he was walking through an oven. Sweat soaked through his shirt and drenched his forehead. He had not prepared for this journey though he doubted he could have. "Taren, how much further do we have to go?" Billy asked with heavy breaths. Billy envied Taren at this moment. The man did show signs of the heat, his shirt also soaked with sweat, but the temperature did not seem to effect him in any other way. Taren did not share Billy's labored breathing, nor the grogginess induced by the sweltering heat. Taren talked to the African woman for a moment before turning back to Billy. "She says we are almost there. Just another mile or two." Taren smiled as he spoke. "Come now my friend, don't tell me you are becoming tired." Billy forced a smile at the man's attempted joke.

Billy checked his bag, the egg was still fine, protected. He had bought a wooden box from the lady just big enough to fit the egg in with cloth stuffed around it. He was not going to risk it this time. Thoughts flashed through his mind. Memories from Isla Sorna. _Its not due to greed this time._ He said to himself. The hike to the supposed raptor site was only a 'short' distance from the village according to the woman. That was five miles ago. Taren looked back at Billy again and shook his head. "American's... Y'all just cant take the heat. Here." He chuckled as he spoke than handed Billy a canteen. Billy eagerly took the canteen twisting the cap off as soon as it was in his hands. He gulped, happily allowing the cool water to rush down his throat. "Thank you" Billy said suddenly satisfied. Then as he looked up from Taren he noticed the building.

The adobe building was the same shade of brown as the dirt surrounding it. Billy imagined that it would be difficult to spot it from an aerial view. As they got closer to the structure Billy heard sounds. Music he realized, that made his tension ease a bit. He didn't understand why. Then their presence was made known as a dog spotted them and began barking. Shortly after a man walked walked out of the building carrying an assault rifle in both hands. From the distance it looked to Billy as an AK-47, the man handled the weapon as if he were prepared to use it at any given moment. His right hand rested near the trigger while his left held the wooden stock underneath the barrel, at the moment it was facing towards the ground. The unknown man yelled at them, Billy didn't understand anything that was said, but Taren and the woman stopped died. Billy followed there example, even putting up his hands when the other two did. "What is he saying Taren?" Billy asked quietly. "He wants to know what we want." Taren had a tinge of fear in his voice.

Billy was silent a moment. "Tell him I heard he has a velociraptor. Tell him I would like to see it, I want to make a deal with him for the creature." Taren looked at Billy in shock. "Tell him Taren, preferably before he starts shooting." Billy's voice was rough. Taren turned and began relaying the message. When he finished the unknown man began laughing. "Fine, fine come." He said in English. When the three arrived to the building the man directed Taren and the woman to sit. "You won't need them here Mr. American." He said, humor in his voice. "Names Billy." Billy reached out to shake the man's hand. The man looked at Billy a moment before taking his hand. "They call me Marik." The man said as they shook hands. Billy eyed the rifle at Marik's side.

"So Billy, you want to see a raptor? An extinct animal, what makes you think I have one?" Marik said though his voice still sounded full of humor. Billy decided it was still better to be cautious. "Came across a velociraptor egg at the village. Her shop actually..." Billy pointed at the woman. "I asked her to show me where she got it, and she brought me here." Marik eyed him suspiciously. "And why would you be interested in such a thing?" Marik ask raising his right brow in curiosity. "Marik, who wouldn't be interested in seeing it. I mean a real live dinosaur, it would be amazing." Billy didn't have to lie too much, his enthusiasm was legit. His last experience with velociraptors didn't allow him to really study them. That would have been difficult while running for your life. Marik laughed. "You know they said curiosity killed the cat. With this thing, it's closer to truth than ever before. Alright, follow me." Marik started walking towards the back of the adobe building. Billy could now see a door in the back corner. Marik opened the door and they both headed down the stairs.

At the bottom had been another door, this one made of thick steel. As soon as Marik put the key in the door a fierce sound began to come from the room. Billy's blood turned to ice and his heart began to race. He had heard that shrill cry before. The door wasn't even half open and Billy knew for certain that there was a raptor on the other side somewhere. Slowly Billy walked into the cool underground room. Directly in front of the door about ten feet away was a large cage, made with steel rods, roughly four inches thick, that ran from concrete ceiling to concrete floor. At another glance Billy realized that the rods were actually held in the concrete. They sat about three inches apart and just on the inside of that ran many horizontal lines. At first Billy thought they would be too thin to do anything, but then it donned on him, electric fence. Whoever these people were, they were taking many precautions. Billy's mind began racing with questions, until he saw the raptors. Two, one a lighter brown with darker spots here and there, the female, and then the bluish gray one with the head feathers, the male. Billy stared in awe as the two predators stared at him.

After the initial shook wore off Billy started to move closer. Each step he took was met by a step from the male. It seemed to Billy that the male raptor was trying to protect the female, placing itself between the human and it's mate. Billy was ecstatic, and continued. "I wouldn't go too much closer, unless you want to become his next meal." Marik said as he watched. At his words Billy stopped. The shook still held tightly to Billy. _They are beautiful. _He said to himself. Then the next thing Billy knew he felt a sharp pain at the back of his head, then everything went dark.

When Billy regained conscience he was still in the room. The back of his head burned with pain. The two raptors lied curled around each other, both had their eyes trained on him, an cold deadly stare. Billy shuddered, and it wasn't only from the pain or cold. Just then Billy noticed something between the two of them, a nest. _That explains the defensiveness earlier. _Billy gawked at the creatures again, they barely moved, they reminded him of a museum exhibit rather than a living creature. As he wondered at them the male's head snapped towards the door. He sniffed the air as he stood. A moment later Marik came through the door, a large cardboard box in his hands. "Ah your awake, good, I wouldn't want you to miss feeding time." Marik said coldly. The male raptor watched in quite anticipation as Marik dug through the box. Pulling out a steak he threw it in the cage from between the bars. Instantly the male grabbed it, but instead of eating it he carried the meat to the female, which gently took it from the male's mouth. Billy gasped, paleontologist had figured velociraptors were pack hunters, and that the alphas probably mated for life, but this behavior was completely different form any belief out there. "You know I was shocked when I saw their behavior the first time, hell I thought he would have killed her off as soon as she became ill. But he has done this everyday, bringing her food, trying to protect her. The first time she couldn't walk to the water supply he actually rolled her till she was near it." Marik spoke without looking at Billy. Billy noted how close she was to the pool of water, all she would have to do is dip her head to drink. Marik threw in another steak, this time the male devoured it. "I was astonished, and then he surprised me by gently pushing the nest to rest beside her. I honestly never expected such a vicious animal to be so compassionate..." Marik stared at them in silence for a moment. "I take it by the look on your face that this comes as a shock to you too." Marik laughed when Billy nodded in response. "When I bought these two, I only saw them as weapons, but now I know better. They are much more than that."

Marik turned to look Billy in the eyes now. "It's for this reason I am going to let you live Billy Brennan, yes I know who you are. You used to work under Dr. Alan Grant, then you joined Dr. Sarah Malcolm's team. You know work to conserve the freedom of the dinosaurs of Isla Sorna. Something that I now believe in. They have every right to live, these two raptors prove that to me. So I will tell you a secret, an answer that you've been looking for. These two did not come from that island, nor did any others that may be else where around the world." Marik turned back to the raptors. Billy was speechless, than a question rose in his mind. "If not Isla Sorna then where?" His voice shook, he was weak. "That I can not tell you... Billy, I will let you leave here, and before you have a chance to return I will have moved everything. Even the raptors. Don't come looking for me again. This is the only warning you will get. Next time I will feed you to them." Marik said as he pointed towards the two raptors. His voice was not harsh, just matter of fact. Billy was about to speak but Marik shushed him. "I will help you upstairs, there is a car waiting to take you back to the village. There is a room ready for you there for the night. Tomorrow I suggest you head north to the airport. Get back to the states as soon as possible." Marik went to Billy to help him up. Then Marik towed him up the stairs to the waiting car. Before it drove Billy away Marik handed him his bag. A quick check showed him the egg was still there. "One more thing," Marik began to say. "sorry for your head." With that the car sped off into the night. Billy didn't look back as he held the only evidence he would need, the velociraptor egg that was his.


End file.
